


A Full Moon Date

by Minttulatte



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, From friends to lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Modern World AU, NaLu rules, OTP Feels, Post-High School, Romance, University AU, friends turning into lovers, i can use tags now yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttulatte/pseuds/Minttulatte
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has had a crush on Lucy Heartfilia for a very long time and has finally decided to let her know about it before she moves out of town to go to a different university than he does.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Full Moon Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this very modern world setting AU NaLu oneshot because I really was in the mood for some full moon romance on that day in April this year. I don't know why I didn't post this here back then. I probably just got super lazy, lol.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail. It's owned by Hiro Mashima. I'm just using his characters for this little oneshot.

When the full moon approached, 21 year old Natsu Dragneel had decided to go and ask his longtime best friend and crush, Lucy Heartfilia, out on a date. Natsu had decided to ask her out for the full moon night so they could go look at it together – Lucy loved the full moon, and had been talking about how going out during the event would be her dream date.

Natsu was going to tell her he loved her on that very evening as he made his way towards Lucy’s house, feeling more nervous than ever before.

But at the same time he just wanted to make Lucy happy.

 _I’d do anything to see that gorgeous smile of hers every day,_ Natsu thought as the thought of Lucy’s smile crossed his mind.

Lucy was the reason his relationships with other women had never worked. He had noticed that years ago when he had left her last girlfriend. It had been an ugly breakup because the girl hadn’t been used to it but she did leave him alone after a while.

Natsu was glad that she hadn’t realized the real reason for the breakup was that Natsu had realized who he really wanted to be with, and ever since he had been trying to build enough courage to tell her how he really felt.

”Problem is that I have absolutely no idea how to say it to her”, Natsu mumbled as he walked towards Lucy’s house. ”I forget the whole world exists whenever she smiles to me…”

The closer he got to her house, the more nervous he got. He had no idea if she felt the same as he did, but he hoped that was the case. He could really imagine them growing old together, and wondered if she had thought about it, too.

Suddenly he was standing in front of Lucy’s house, and took a deep sign as he opened the white gate and stepped into the yard. It looked exactly the same as it always did with all the flowers all around the house and the yard – Lucy’s mother was into flowers – and it definitely made the house stand out in their home street as nobody else there had so many flowers growing on their yards.

”This flower madness is in Luce’s genes as well”, Natsu chuckled as he made his way to the brown colored door. He rang the doorbell.

It was opened immediately, and he saw the girl of his dreams standing there, a mesmerizing smile on her lips. She wore a blue knee length dress and black heels.

”Hey, Natsu, I was waiting for you”, Lucy said happily.

 _I’ve been waiting for you for a year,_ Natsu thought about saying but didn’t say it aloud.

”Hey, Luce, you look great. Are you ready to go?” he asked instead.

Lucy nodded and grabbed her black jacket, and her purse from the table by the door. Then she came outside, and closed the door behind her.

”I’m so excited”, she said and grinned. ”I can’t believe you’re the one who makes my dream date happen, Natsu. You might be the guy of my dreams”, she teased.

 _I want you to be mine, Luce_ , Natsu thought.

”Well, let’s move then, Luce”, he said instead, grinning to her. ”That moon won’t be around forever!”

Lucy nodded again and took his hand into hers. ”Let’s go, Natsu!” she excitedly said.

Natsu nodded and they walked back to the street and turned left. His plan was to take Lucy to the beach where they could see the moon perfectly. His friends teased him for this type of a ”sickeningly sweet romantic gesture” but he just didn’t care about their opinions. At this point he only cared about letting Lucy know how he really felt.

Especially since she was going to a different university than he was in the autumn. They wouldn’t have time to be together as often as he would like. He might even lose his chance so it had to be done now, and not later when it could be too late.

”So, Natsu, where are you taking me on this fine evening?” Lucy asked curiously.

”It’s a surprise”, Natsu said.

”Come on, Natsu, tell me!”

”Why don’t you want it to be a surprise, Luce?”

”I don’t fancy surprises.”

”You’re gonna tonight”, Natsu said grinning.

Lucy laughed. ”Fine, Dragneel. I will pretend I don’t have a hunch about what this is about.”

”Why are you asking if you already know what it is?” Natsu asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lucy just smiled to him a mysterious sparkle on the corner of her eye.

”Now you’re making me feel impatient, blondie!” Natsu accused.

Lucy just kept smiling.

ooOoo

When they finally arrived to the beach, Natsu guided his date to a cottage that his family owned. Lucy followed him curious look on her face because she knew he didn’t usually take her to the places that his filthy rich family owned because he didn’t really care about his wealth that much. But this was a special occasion and the cottage was perfect for it. It wasn’t used often as Natsu didn’t feel like spending all of his time there anymore – not after he had met Lucy all those years ago – and she knew it so of course her curiousity grew bigger as time went on.

Cottage was still well taken care of by the staff that had been hired to do so. He was happy about that because it meant that the place was in a good condition. The yard had a tiny fountain in the middle of it, and a garden with a fake waterfall on the side. There was different fishes swimming around in the pool where the waterfall fell.

”So there’s something else than just the full moon”, Lucy said as they had taken the wooden steps to the balcony. ”Natsu, tell me.”

”I will soon”, Natsu said. ”Come on, Luce.”

Lucy, as was typical for her, walked past him to the area of the balcony where the wooden table was and Natsu just followed her, feeling amused by her stubborness.

”Wow, Natsu, you shouldn’t have…” Lucy whispered suddenly.

The wooden table on the balcony had a dinner setting for two people on the table, and behind the table there was grill that had steak inside judging by the pleasant scent.

”I have something important to tell you, Luce, that’s why I’m doing this”, Natsu told her as he offered her her chair.

Lucy sat down. ”We aren’t gonna be just friends after this night”, she just said when he sat down. ”This is exactly like that dream date of mine…”

”I’ve listened to everything you said, Luce, so I can make it perfect just to make you happy.”

”Natsu, I’m always happy with you. You shouldn’t have done all this for me…” Lucy said, but then took Natsu’s hand into hers and said, ”But I love it either way, thank you.”

Natsu smiled to her. ”I do anything for the girl I love, Luce, and you’re the lucky lady”, he said without thinking.

Lucy blinked few times, and then smiled to him. ”I figured as much”, she giggled.

Natsu sighed. ”You knew? How long?”

”Always, Natsu”, Lucy said, smiling. ”You’re literally the only reason why I can’t date other guys. You’re on my mind every day, and my grades are suffering from it but I don’t care that much as long as I can be with you.”

Natsu was surprised. Lucy was in love with him just like he was in love with her?

”Why didn’t you tell me?” he curiously asked.

”It’s more romantic when a guy does the first move”, Lucy said and sighed happily.

”Wanna skip the whole dating and get right into marriage?” Natsu asked.

”No, Natsu, we’re gonna graduate from the university first, darling”, Lucy laughed.

Natsu grinned. ”Alright then, Luigi.”

”It’s Lucy!”

”Whatever, Luigi.”

Then Lucy surprised him by grabbing him by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss, in which Natsu submitted to happily. True, it was a bit hard to kiss the girl of his dreams over a wooden balcony table, but he didn’t care because he finally had Lucy Heartfilia’s lips against his.

”I really want to eat that dinner now”, Lucy whispered in the middle of all the kissing. ”It smells really, really good.”

”Are you gonna let me go first so I can go get some for us from the grill?” Natsu whispered as they kept kissing.

Lucy giggled. ”What a dilemma we got here”, she said.

”I’d rather keep kissing but I’m just as hungry as you”, Natsu agreed and smiled.

Eventually, after few more kisses, they were able to let each other go and they went to the grill to get their dinner which consisted of potatoes, grilled steak and vegetables and creamy brown gravy. For drinks they had a bottle of white wine and dessert was fudge ice cream. They truly enjoyed their time together outside until the sky was covered in clouds and it began to rain hard and they went inside. There they spent time on watching movies until the early morning when they fell asleep in each other’s arms thinking how much they loved each other.


End file.
